Love Is Not A Game
by demme
Summary: An Inception/Kevin Rudd/Truman Show/Jonas crossover roleplay that will stay in your heart until you die. Warning: May be emotionally scarring!


_Your neighbour sets up a 'Gangnam Style' Christmas lights display._

Unable to cope with it, you shoot one of the onlookers with your BB gun.

_Bam the cops are after you._

The cops don't catch you due to your speed.

_bam they just did, they pull you up on 'Random Breath Testing'_

You drive away.

_Bam now you're on High Way patrol._

You get away before they catch up to you.

_You're on that other show where they bring in the dogs._

Plot twist: turns out the dogs love me and don't hurt me

_Channel 9 offeres you 25'000 to go on A Current Affair. Bam you're talking to Tracy Grimshaw._

You tell tracy that you love her work and she offers you a glass of chocolate milk. You accept as you are quite parched after your huge highway chase.

_Bam! Dom Cobb snatches your chocolate milk and drinks it before announcing that you are actually dreaming._

You break the chair you're sitting on and stab him with the sharpest piece of wood thus killing him and sending him to limbo.

_Too late Arthur got you from behind, and now you're both in Limbo and the dream is collapsing._

You jump of a building and the kick wakes you up.

_In the plane with Dom Cobb, and since they made the mistake of booking with Qantas, the plane is crashing to the ground._

You, not having chosen the window seat, miraculously survive and keep yourself afloat on the wing of the plane.

_You weren't flying over the ocean, you were flying over Mr Everest, you crash into the summit, and suddenly the film crew from 'I shouldn't be alive' appears._

Seeing as you are alive, they phone for a helicopter which takes you to the nearest hospital where they treat your mild concussion and offer you lots of potato gems... You accept as the plane crash in mt everest has left you quite famished.

_THE NURSE HANDING YOU THE POTATO GEMS RIPS OFF ITS UNIFORM ITS A MAN, ITS DOM COBB AGAI! Since the extraction failed, he actually had poisoned the potato gems to protect him from being found out._

Luckily you have not yet swallowed the potato gem. Noticing the strange, yet subtle taste to the gem you spit it out into Dom Cobb's face. This alarms him and during this unguarded moment, you smash the plate of potato gems in his face and run to the corridor.

_Turns out you just have to come into contact with the poison to be affected, as you stagger out into the hallway and collapse on the ground, Dom Cobb convulses behind you, your one last hope at life is concealed within an immunity idol hidden on the show Survivor._

Seeing as you are in a hospital, doctors notice you collapsing. They pick you up, kick Dom Cobb aside and place you on the bed. You are only just clinging to your life.

_THE DOCTORS ANNOUNCE THAT YOU ARE DREAMING_

YOU SMASH A NEAR BY CHAIR AND STAB THEM, SENDING THEM ALL TO LIMBO

_BAM YOUR ON TODAY TONIGHT, the host goes Rachel wake up, Rachel, this is live tv, Rachel, Rachel. YOU'RE ON THE TRUMAN SHOW_

A grin slowly spreads across your face... You reveal there is a bomb underneath your jacket. You laugh uncontrollably as you see their shocked faces. "Beep beep beep" goes the timer with only 7 seconds left on the clock...

_Kevin Rudd PM appears from behind you, Jasper the Cat and Wayne Swan follow quickly behind, with one swift move Ruddie disarms the bomb, before quickly declaring 'twitter time' and updating his status._

You grab an old rag soaked in chloroform and he falls unconscious, right before his status was updated. You grab his phone and change the status to "i love dicks". You laugh as you step over his body and ride your motorcycle into the sunset

_Rudd awakens, and sees the tweet he screams "I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE KNEW" and starts crying, the Jonas Brothers drop in on your sunset ride and arrest you in the name of love._

You scream "STOP" (in the name of love). The Jonas Brothers are astounded by the raw emotion in your voice and invite you to act in their hit show "Jonas". You reluctantly accept as you need the money to buy a new motorbike.

_When they said hit show, they actually meant 'Married to Jonas' because poor Kev needed a new house maid, YOU END UP WORKING A MINIMUM WAGE SCRUBBBING THE FLOOR OF KEVIN JONAS FOR THE REST OF YOUR SORRY LIFE," GOD DAMMIT GANGNAM STYLE" YOU SCREAM AS YOU LIVE OUT YOUR LONELY EXISTENCE_


End file.
